Ryan Gosling
Ryan came to CWS in June 2012 but had no place to stay so he decided to look up online and then he found Ian Somerhalder's house address.He was immediately accepted to live there and the people seemed really cool but something was not right. For excample, Ian's two 'daughters' - Alex and Pepsi, who didn't act as they were supposed to and one of them even got pregnant and that made Ryan super surprised and confused because she was the younger girl. There were also the girls' friends and some of them were kind of nuts - like Draco Malfoy who always screamed 'Hello, this is dog' in the morning. Cedric Diggory and Shane were perhaps the most innocent looking people there. Ian and Francisco Trapote always made fun of him and teased him. Ryan tried to be friends with them but the vampires undercover didn't like him that much. So one day when Ryan called his friends to come over for a beer, Ian got really pissed off and killed them all except for Ryan whose memory was changed. He forgot he had seen Ian kill his friends and just thought they mysteriously died. Since then he became sad and more vulnerable to the vampires' jokes. Then one night after 9 PM when all the lights went out in the house, Raycho met The Clown, a.k.a Francisco with a mask. The crazy vampire told him the truth behind his friends' death and started chasing him around to kill him. Ryan was so freaked out that he passed out. The next morning he started seeing blood and guts in his breakfast and looked like a mental person but only Ian and Francisco knew the truth and secretly couldn't stop laughing at him. Raycho started thinking he was crazy, too, and started being clumsy. On Ariana and Cedric's 'engagement', Ryan met Francisco's wives. They were all so beautiful but one of them was even better - she had bigger breasts and flirted with him until he could no longer stand in one place and so they headed upstairs. The wife, however, didn't want anyone but Francisco and so she called for the other wives to come and help her hang Raycho from his window naked so that everyone could see his special parts. Ryan was embarassed and decided not to sleep with them ever again (but he forgets this soon after). Francisco got bored with this boy who didn't want to train hard but rather wanted to sleep with women. And so, Ryan's embarassment and clumsiness didn't last long since Ian decided to kill him,as well. And so Raycho was buried in the back yard but not for long. One beautiful day, Ian decided he wanted Ryan's worried and kind of dumb face expressions to be seen once more, and so he made Francisco resurrect him. And so Ryan came back from the dead. He was way clumsier than before and Ian always laughed when he fell down the stairs or hit himself in something. Francisco was way worse than before, too. He didn't just make him run 10 km in under an hour, but starved him even more. Poor little Raycho suffered so much but his complains were always made fun of. When Ian told him he had murdered his friends, Ryan hit him in the stomach but Ian's abs were the bomb and so Ryan's hand was broken. Ian made Ariana Grande take care of him while he was in the toilet and also made her feed him. This got even better when Somerhalder made Ryan hit him in the abs with his other hand and so Ryan was left with two broken hands unable to do anything. So Ian made Ronnie Radke bathe him. None of the two boys was happy about this but at least someone took care of poor Ryan. When they were out for a walk, Francisco always made Ryan run and since he couldn't use his hands to run faster, he fell down occasionally. Ian decided to make a man out of him. And so he called Oscar Kumera - a master in martial arts and a teacher for soft men to get tough. He helped Ryan for a week and in the end, Raycho was truly a man. However, he had become like a vampire - hardly any emotions, never having fun, not eating as he used to. That worried Ian and Francisco who after all wanted to have fun with him again and didn't belive in Kumera's practise. So one night Francisco decided to turn Ryan back to normal. He dressed like The Clown and went to scare him to death. However, he didn't kill the manly Ryan, he just got what he wanted. Ryan was again a scaredy cat and soon drove the vampires to their desire to kill him. And so they got tired of him and killed him once more. Then it was time for the zombie apocalypse. Ryan was there, too, and walked around the city until the zombies died out and he became a ghost. Along with the dead Ariana, he was looking for a way to live again. And so he went to the Somerhalder's home to feel alive again but Francisco had other plans. He wanted someone to have fun with and since he was super nice he brought Ryan back to life. The blondie wasn't excided about this because he didn't like it when Francisco made jokes about him but sadly, there was no going back. He even told Francisco how he watched the other people's lives (and maybe sexual activities) and since Francisco wanted to joke around with him, he sent him to jail. Ryan was accused of pedophilia, as well, but ever since he stepped into the van which would get him to prison, he found himself some 'friends' who actually only wanted to screw him. Many men there disliked him because of his innocent and childish looks but also many took part in the showers raping him. Then he met Reni - Francisco's wife who works there. She had multiple piercings in her special place which drove Ryan crazy and the two had rough sex in a place where maybe no one was watching. However, Ryan's cellmate told him he liked Reni and he would kill anyone for her. So Ryan had to lie that he had slept with a man. On the next day, he got beaten up for nothing and this made him even more depressed. He also heard Adele screaming from a limo while passing by the prison. He wanted soo badly to go party with the others at P3 but for the moment it was impossible. Category:CWS